


Casting Couch

by StarlightSolar



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Adult Entertainment Industry, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending, BDSM, F/F, F/M, Modern Era, Porn With Plot, porn industry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightSolar/pseuds/StarlightSolar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra sends in an application to the Sato Entrainment Industry - Adult Division - to help pay her bills and debt. Asami guides her through the world of the adult entertainment industry. </p>
<p>Tags and Relationship pairings will be updated from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Damn! She’s very sexy._

Asami Sato raised an eyebrow as she eyed the dark girl walking into her office along side her assistant. Her long pale legs stood out against the black mini skirt and matching boots she wore. The darker girl’s eyes trailed up her long legs as she slowly uncrossed them from the top of the desk and placed them onto the floor. Asami smiled at her assistant, Zhu Li, who handed her a manila envelope. The darker girl bit her bottom lip, glancing down at the floor as the older woman bowed low, before leaving the room. Asami returned her stare to the darker girl, who fidgeted uncomfortably under her gaze.

The raven-haired woman opened the manila folder and read the application inside. _Hmmm, her name is Korra, she is twenty-one, and she was previously employed as a work-study student at Republic City University and a lifeguard at numerous local pools. She was a co-captain of the swim team all four years, and volunteers regularly at the aquarium with the polar bear._

“Ummm,” the girl muttered. Asami glanced up at her, once again, raising an eyebrow. “Would it be alright if I took off my jacket? It’s kind of hot in here.” The raven-haired woman smiled slowly. She purposely kept her office at a warm temperature to make the applicants who visited the room remove a layer or two of clothing. It also helped them relax a bit and become more comfortable in front of the head of the company.

Asami nodded, her smile widening when the jacket was removed. Korra was wearing a tight white tank top which helped show the ridges and pumps of her abdomen and toned muscles. She made a sound of satisfaction as she watched muscles in the girl’s arm tightened and stretch as she placed the jacket on the back of her chair.

“Korra, is it?” she asked. As the girl rapidly nodded, the raven-haired girl closed the manila folder, tossing it onto the desk. She sat up in her seat, tilting her head to the side. “Would you be more comfortable on the couch?” she asked, gesturing to the red leather piece of future against the wall.

Korra wiped her hands on her pant legs before standing up, making her way over to the couch. Asami pushed her chair back, uncrossing her legs, and slowly standing. She picked up a notepad and pen before slowly making her way around the desk. A smirk formed onto her lips when she noticed the blue-eyed girl watching her every move. She then slowed her steps, taking her time crossing the room, before gracefully lowering herself onto the couch.

“There are just a few things I’d like to ask,” Asami said with a small shrug.

“Um, okay,” Korra said quietly. “Shoot.”

“Do you like to dress up?” she pressed down on the top of the pen, pushing the tip out of the base. Asami then leaned back a bit into the corner of the couch, ready to write down the response.

Korra scrunched up her nose. “Not really. Dresses and skirts aren’t my thing, unless it’s for a special occasion,” she added with an eye roll.

Asami laughed into her palm. She couldn’t help but giggle even more when she spotted the look of confusion in the girl’s brilliant blue eyes. “No, sweetie, I meant in costumes,” she said gently. “Nurse, police officer, naughty student…things like that.”

“Oh.” Korra blinked. “Oh!” A light flush raced across her cheeks as she began to wring her hands together. “I only did it once. I was kind of a sexy Santa for this calendar shoot at my university,” she admitted. “Everyone on the swim team participated.”

“December?” Asami’s eyebrows rose as she scribbled on the notepad. “They usually save the best for last.” She glanced over at the darker girl and bit her bottom lip. Korra swallowed hard before rubbing the back of her neck.

“I guess you could say that.” She shrugged.

_She’s modest, how cute._

“Do you have any of those pictures?” Asami closed her eyes tightly, before slowly shaking her head. Normally, she is calm and reserved but this girl has set her nerves on fire, her inhibitions close to being thrown out the window the minute she noticed her muscles flexing and relaxing. Their close proximity didn’t help since she had to inhale Korra’s Seaspray perfume with every breath she took.

“It’s…not something I’d normally carry with me,” Korra answered, her blush deepening. 

“Okay, then,” Asami said, clearing her throat, “why do you want to work at Sato Entertainment Industries?” 

Sato Entertainment Industries was the leading entertainment system in the four nations. Asami became the youngest CEO in history when she obtained the company after her father’s passing. While the company did release movies, new musical artists, and actors, it also had a big branch for the adult entertainment industry which she personally oversaw. While it was looked at with much disbelief and scorn, she started the division to help empower women. It was her ideology that women shouldn’t be ashamed of their bodies and embrace the skin that they were in.

“Honestly, I need a job,” Korra admitted. She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear before glancing over at the CEO. She half-smiled before looking away. “I hear…this division…is a great way to make a lot of money.” She shrugged. “After graduating, I’ve been stuck with tons of student loans and-”

“I understand,” Asami interrupted. She smiled gently. “Desperate times calls for desperate measures.” She looked over at the darker girl, giving her a quick once over. Then, she checked her once more, taking her time. “Well, clearly you’re built well and you have amazing eyes,” she complimented. Korra smiled and said a soft thank you. “You will definitely fit the demographic we’re aiming for. So, what are your kinks?”

“My what?” Korra blinked.

“What turns you on?” Asami stressed. “What are your likes and dislikes?”

“I don’t really know,” she admitted. “I mean-”

“Have you ever had sex?"

“Yes!” Korra shouted. Asami chuckled at her intensity. “But we didn’t really experiment or anything.”

“Okay, then, how about I tell you some of mine. This way you get an idea of what I’m looking for.” Asami tossed the notepad and pen onto the nearest table. She kicked off her ankle boots before curling up on the couch, resting her elbow against the back rest. She smiled over at Korra before reaching out, tracing small circles on her knee. 

“I like being in control,” she purred. Asami’s smile widened when she saw the dark girl visibly shiver. “I love making someone else lose their mind. Edging is amazing, when you finally hit your peak. Forbidden play is great as well. Messing with someone underneath a dinner table, or in a public setting, knowing they can’t make too big of a reaction in risk of getting caught doing something so lewd.”

“That sounds…interesting,” Korra said slowly. She began to drum her thumbs onto her legs, looking everywhere around the room but at the CEO. The raven-haired girl reached out and grabbed her chin, forcing them to lock eyes.

“What did your past relationships do that you liked?” Asami pressed.

“It’s…it’s kind of embarrassing.”

“Oh, so I’m going to have to force it out of you?” she teased. “I can handle that.” With that she threw her left leg over Korra’s slap and straddled her hips. Korra’s eyes widened as she looked up at the CEO, lightly placing her hands on the pale girl’s hips. “Do you like teasing? Licking?” Asami stuck her tongue out and traced it along the outer shell of Korra’s left ear. The girl underneath her shivered violently. “Biting? Lap dances?” She widened her legs so that she was completely sitting on the darker girl’s lap before grinding her hips into her pelvis. “Scratching? I have to admit, I love it when people run their nails down my bare back.”

“Ummm…” Korra swallowed hard.

Asami moaned quietly as she placed her hands onto the darker girl’s upper arms. She pressed lightly against the muscles before moving her hands up and down the muscular arms. “You’re strong, so I’m guessing you like to be in control as well?” she asked, her green eyes bright with innocence. She then half-smiled, mischief chasing the innocence away. “Or do you like it when someone ties you down and has their way with you? I mean, you have a lot I can work with.”

Korra tried to push the CEO off of her lap, but the raven-haired woman wrapped her arms around her neck, pressing their foreheads together, licking her red lips. The dark girl stood up, her hands still on the pale girl’s hips. Asami instantly wrapped her legs around the muscular girl’s waist. “I, I don’t think I can do this.”

“It’s okay to be nervous. All of the new girls are,” Asami reassured her. She blew a strand of hair out of her face. “We offer training and a lot of classes. Your application and resume looked great.”

“They did?” Korra asked in surprise.

“Yes. You just have to do one thing to pass the audition.”

“W-what’s that?”

“Make me scream,” Asami answered before pulling Korra into a deep kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

“You know, when I said make me scream, I didn’t mean for you to bruise my nose,” Asami said, her voice a tad bit higher as she pinched her nose close with a cloth. She smiled thankfully when ZhuLi appeared with a bag of ice wrapped up in paper towels.

“I’m so, so sorry,” Korra apologized. She received the bloody cloth from Asami, wringing it tightly in her hands as the CEO pressed the ice to her nose. “I didn’t mean to drop you and knee you in the face. You kind of caught me off-guard.”

“It’s my fault,” she reassured her. “Sometimes I lose my composure.” She grabbed her keys and her purse, motioning with a jerk of her head for the darker girl to follow her. “Anyway, follow me. I’ll show you where you’ll be staying.”

Korra looked around the office, wondering where to put the bloody cloth. She tossed it haphazardly over her shoulder, before scurrying behind Asami. _How does she move so fast in heels?_ she thought, doubling her steps to keep up with her. “I already have an apartment in the city.”

“Not anymore,” Asami answered with a smile. Once reaching the end of a hallway, she flipped open the cover to a keypad on the wall. A light peeping sound filled the quiet as she pushed in a code. “I’ll give you the code later,” Asami said as the doors in front of them clicked open. She pushed into one with her hip and stepped to the side so that Korra could walk through. Korra paused, her jaw dropping in shock, when she stepped out of the short hallway and into a large foyer. The ceilings were high, and in the middle was a chandelier. A double staircase led to the second floor. “Everyone who works with in the adult division stays here at the company. It is big enough for us to hold both a corporate and personal space,” Asami explained.

“Do you live here?” Korra muttered, still enraptured by the elegance of the room.

“Yes, on the top floor,” Asami said. She dropped her purse and keys on a nearby table with a small mirror. Looking at her reflection, she removed the ice pack and gently touched her nose in various places. “It made things easier for me instead of traveling back and forth every day. I have to be on call, so what is the point in being in two places at once?”

“That makes sense I guess

“Come on, I’ll introduce you.” Asami grabbed a hold of Korra’s hand and pulled her off into an adjacent room. She looked over her shoulder and smiled as Korra continued to look at everything with a child-like fascination. Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, she led the two of them into the kitchen. 

The room was filled with a few women, talking, laughing, and bustling around as they were making something to eat. Asami pulled Korra fully into the room, giggling a bit when she noticed the girl staring hungrily at the food all around the room. A little bit of drool seeped out the corner of her lips. “These are a few of the girls,” Asami said, a bit louder than she needed to, trying to catch everyone’s attention.

“Hey Asami,” a girl, who looked to be a few years younger than Korra, called out, waving a spoon in the air. She smiled brightly before taking a bite of the yogurt in her hands.

“Okay, this is Opal, Kuvira, Pema, and Kya,” Asami said. Korra found herself disappointed when Asami removed her hand to point at every women in the room. When addressed, each women would look up from the task they were doing to smile and greet Korra, except for Kuvira, who briefly looked up from the magazine she was reading to grunt.

Korra cocked her head to the side, as she looked over in Pema’s and Kya’s direction. “Aren’t they a little ol-”

“Like I’m sure you read during your research off the position,” Asami said quickly, placing a hand lightly on Korra’s arm, “I started this divison of Sato Entertainment Industries to help empower woman and let them be comfortable in the bodies they’re in, this includes any woman eighteen or older.”

“Whatever you say,” Korra mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck. “You’re the boss,”

Asami smiled warmly, but her green eyes carried hunger and lust. Korra swallowed hard, licking her lips, which caused the CEO to follow the movement with her eyes. “Be sure to remember that,” Asami said saucily. She cleared her throat before turning to face the rest of the women in the room. “Everyone this is Korra, she is new,” she called out. “Please, take care of her.”

“Hey Korra, nice to meet you. I’m Opal.” She hopped down from her seat on the counter, placing her yogurt down, before walking up and shaking her hand.

“I’m Pema,” said warmly. “Let me know if you ever need anything, honey.”

Opal placed an arm around Korra’s shoulder and walked her further into the room. She rolled her eyes before jerking her thumb in the direction of the girl reading the magazine. “That’s Kuvira,” she said with an eye roll. 

Korra nodded in her direction. At the mention of her name, Kuvira lowered her magazine and looked her up and down. “Hey,” Korra said, giving a small wave. She took a step forward and held her hand out.

“Whatever,” Kuvira muttered, shaking her head. She clicked her tongue before focusing on the magazine in her hands.

“Okay, then” Korra shoved her hand into her pocket before being led towards the refrigerator by Opal.

“How were your classes today?” Asami asked. She tossed the half-melted bag of ice into the sink, wiping her hands on a nearby towel.

“Great!” Opal said excitedly. “I really learned a lot.”

“What happened to your nose?” Kya gasped. She walked over and placed her hands on Asami’s cheeks, lightly pressing on the sides of the girl’s nose with her thumbs, listening for pop or cracking noises.

“It was an accident,” Asami muttered. She looked over Kya’s shoulder and winked at Korra, who turned right red and began choking on the glass of milk she poured herself. Opal was by her side in an instant, slapping her on the back.

“Come here, honey. I know a way to make it heal faster.” Kya grabbed Asami by the hand before l

Asami paused before she left the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing, silencing the room. Korra looked around in confusion as everyone held their breath. Asami looked around the room before half-smiling. “Kuvira, would you run me a bath, please?” she asked.

The movement in the room restarted. Kuvira tossed the magazine she was reading onto the table. Clearing her throat, she stood up before walking up to the CEO. “Yes, ma’am,” she growled, winking at her as she passed by. Asami leaned over, biting her lower lip as she watched Kuvira walk away before being led out of the room by Kya.

Opal snickered into her palm as Pema snorted. “What’s so funny?” Korra asked.

“She’s not running a bath,” Opal said, shaking her head. “That’s her code word when she wants to sleep with someone for the night.”

Korra frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Asami hires some of the top people in the adult industry to teach us new…moves,” Pema said, carefully choosing her words. “Then, she’ll ask us for a…demonstration.” The two shared a smile as Asami re-entered the room, her nose a lot less red, and not as swollen as before. A moment later, Kuvira entered the room behind her. Kuvira crossed her arms over her chest, and leaned her shoulder against the wall.

“I started your bath,” Kuvira announced.”Would you like for me to help you upstairs?”

“That’d be great. Thank you,” Asami said with a nod. Kuvira took her hand before placing a kiss on her knuckles. She held up a finger, when Kuvira stepped forward to kiss her. Asami turned and smiled flirtatiously over at Korra, who was draining the rest of her glass of milk. Upon noticing her look, Korra’s hand started to shake, causing milk to dribble down the side of the glass and over her chin. “You can watch, you know,” Asami said.

Korra placed her glass on the counter and furiously wiped at her chin. “What?”

“You’re new so you don’t understand everything around here, yet,” Asami said slowly, each word carefully “I always keep the door open in case anyone is interested…or wants to join in.”

“I’d go for it,” Opal commented.

“Uh, I think I’ll pass,” Korra muttered. “I don’t want to ruin her night with Kuvira.”

“Night?” Pema repeated. “Asami may share her bed but no one has spent the night in there.”

“Why not?”

“From my understanding she won’t really share unless it’s someone she really cares about or envisions starting a relationship with them,” Opal answered. “It would explain why she’s only ever had one person in her bed, and that was her ex-boyfriend.”

“Why did they break up?” Korra wondered.

“He wasn’t too comfortable with her leading the adult division of this company,” Pema said with a shrug. “They’re still friends though. Maybe you’ll meet him.”

Asami re-entered the kitchen. The top few buttons of her shirt were undone, exposing her creamy skin and collar bones. Her hair was a little out of place, and her lipstick appeared to be a bit smudged. “Oh, Korra, why don’t I show you where you’ll be sleeping before I retire for the night?” she asked calmly, running a hand through her hair.

Opal tapped Korra on the shoulder before leaning in towards her ear. “That’s a thinly veiled lie,” she whispered. “She’s practically begging, which is rare. Go for it. Show her what you got.”

Korra cleared her throat, before nodding. Her hand shook as she reached out for Asami’s before being led from the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, tags and relationship pairings will be updated from time to time. So pay close attention to them.


End file.
